extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Secrets
The Lost Secrets is the Second Story in the Bionicle: The Last Choices series by Kingdonfin. It follows on from the previous story, The Final Stand. ---- This Story revolves around two Agori. Faine and Thoron. Two Agori who are made slaves by the Skrall. Chapters Chapter 1: Capture Faine was racing through the Wastelands on his Cendox V2. Faine is an Agori of the Water Tribe. He is Calm and Wise and very young. He leaps into action the first Chance he gets. Next to him is his Best Friend Thoron. An Agori from no Tribe but still can be hired. Thoron is very strong for an Agori. People call him half Glatorian and half Agori. He is the same age as Faine. "I wish I had a Skopio XV-2." Thoron Shouted over the roar of his Cendox V2. "Well we have these. Better then what Saldu has. A small Cendox V1." Faine replied. "I wonder if there are any Skrall around!" Shouted Thoron. "It's past Sundown they wouldn't be but they could, why?" Asked Faine. "Race you past Roxtus." Asked Thoron. "I don't know." Faine replied uneasily. "I'll take that as a yes." Thoron Replied and he took off. There was a loud noise. Faine aimed the light on his Cendox V2 at a where it had been. A Skopio XV-2. Adrenaline pumped through Faine's body. He took of at Thoron. "Thoron!" Screamed Faine. "What?" Thoron Shouted back. "Look to you left!" Faine Shouted back. But it was too late. The Skopio Xv-2 had fired its force blasters destroying Thoron's vehicle. Thoron hit the ground with a THUD! Faine turned his head to see a Baranus V7 fly towards him. Faine readied his Thornax! He knew that it would not be enough to beat it but he had to try. A whip hit his side sending him to the ground. He landed on a Force Blaster. It was time to use his power. To him this power was not a gift. It was a nuisance. He was different and others disliked him. He can make weapons that he is touching disappear. Any time he wants it to reappear he can. The weapon disappeared instantly. Faine knew if they lived they would be put in a jail. He could use his power to make it reappear. A Skrall took control of Faine's Cendox V2. Thoron ran over to Faine. The two grabbed their weapons Thoron a double bladed sword and Faine a Water Blade. Darts hit the two Agori who slumped to the ground. Their fate would not be good....... ---- Smash! The two Agori were thrown into the Cell. Galtrix, the Glatorian who controls the Skopio XV-2 had sold the two Agori to Tuma. They were going to be turned into slaves. "Hey Thoron. Are you ok." Asked Faine cautiously. A grunt signaled that he was ok. We are going to have to use our.... "I know!" He shouted back. "Ok, sorry Thoron. Now!" Replied Faine. A Blue glow surrounded Faine's hand and the Force Blaster was sitting in it. Faine loaded the Blaster as Thoron got to his feet. He looked at the cell door with a grim smile. The Bars went flying into the Agori guards. They slumped to the ground. Thoron used his power to turn the two Agori invisible. "We should make our escape by using the vehicles." Thought Faine aloud. "Yea. I bags the Skopio XV-1 or 2. Whatever is there!" Thoron Replied. The two Agori bumped into something and fell over. Their invisibility stopped working! It was a Skrall! Now they had to face their worst nightmare! It turned around and ran at Thoron who sidestepped and gave the Skrall a kick in the back, it hit a wall. The two Agori were showing the Skrall what they were made of when all of a sudden the Skrall got the upper hand. A Thornax lanced from his launcher to Thoron and hit him square on in the stomach. He went Sprawling into the wall. The Skrall turned around and bought his sword down on Faine. But this time he was ready. He discarded the Force Blaster and started using his power to it's maximum potential. The Skrall's Sword disappeared. "How did you...." The Skrall's speech was cut off by the click of a gun. The Force Blast hit the Skrall in the back finishing him off. Chapter 2: Escape from the Skrall City Thoron and Faine looked over the Skrall's munted body. Faine used his power to retrieve the Skrall's weapon. He threw it aside. "Hey look! Galtrix must still be talking to Tuma. The Skopio XV-2 is still there," shouted Thoron happily. But there was a slight problem. There was a Agori in it. Thoron slowly climber up the side and kicked the Agori out. "Hey, lets get out of here," shouted Faine already back in his Cendox V2. "No!" screamed Tuma who was leading 5 Skrall into battle. "Bad move," said the two Agori simultaneously! Force Blasts rained down on the Skrall sending them flying. Faine used the two force blasters on his to disarm Tuma. Tuma fell to the ground and picked up the discarded Skrall's sword and ran at Faine. "It's time to leave!" shouted Faine flying out of Roxtus. "And so it is!" replied Thoron. He turned his vehicle and knocked Tuma flying with the Skopio XV-2's pincer. Thoron then left after Faine. The duo did not notice the Skrall taking four Cendox V4's out to fight the two Agori! "We have company," shouted Faine to Thoron. "Obviously. You know heaps about Cendox. What model is that?" Thoron Replied Shouting over the roar of his Skopio XV-2. "Well it has some upgrades in the motor. It makes them faster, sleeker and more powerful." Faine informed Thoron. Faine's Cendox V2 whirled around. Sand rising and weapons aiming. "Perfect," muttered Faine. This was the perfect time for an ambush! They would be hit by surprise and not be able to see. Faine aimed one Force blaster at the ground and one at the vehicles. The sand continued rising and Faine kept shooting. Fate was a terrible thing. You cannot stop it, you cannot bend it. Many think it would be good to see into the future. But no, if you do you would see pain, suffering death..... Faine was sure he had destroyed a few of the vehicles but alas, not a scratch. Accelerating the Cendox V4s formed a line. Thoron was intrigued by Faine's power but he knew his friend needed help, pushing the button for the force blasters he screamed to Faine. "Watch out." But the Skrall heard to. They raised their shields and deflected the bullets. They went flying towards the grim face of Faine. Memories flashed before Faine's eyes and he said in his voice is this what it is like to die?. He saw Thoron being overwhelmed and killed and all of Bara Magna falling to the ruthless power of the Skrall. "NO!" screamed Faine with terror in his voice. He looked up just in time to see a Cendox V4 flying at him. He backed one inch the accelerated right at the Skrall. Their eyes popped out of their sockets. The broke the line as Faine went through the middle of them. Thoron went to destroy a Cendox V4 but Faine Shouted, "Don't you dare." No, Faine may want to do this by himself but he will die and that would destroy me, thought Thoron. He made up his mind. He pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers and the Skopio brang up it's hind legs and slammed them on the ground. One o the Cendox V4 lost its seense of Direction and plunged into another. A colossal explosion racked Thoron's mind. "What did I say," shouted Faine with an Angry tilt of his head. "You didn't," replied Thoron smiling. This made Faine smile as well. "I want the one with the gold armor," said Faine. "Green was always my colour," replied Thoron grinning like a hungry tiger. Faine raced off and made the two Cendox's follow him. Thoron made his shoot a Thornax at the back of one. It spiraled in circles. Faine passed it at high speed and bought out his sword. With one fowl swoop the Skrall's head way flying through the air. An almighty Crunch echoed through the Wastelands as Thoron bought the Skopio XV-2's leg down on the final Cendox. Chapter 3: Over Rated "Ackar are you sure. They are just Agori," Gelu asked Ackar unsure. Ackar's red armor glimmered in the pale sands of Bara Magna. His fire sword stood out like coal in a basket of diamonds. "Have you seen what they can do. Fain made a Skrall's sword disappear and Thoron just disappeared. It would be too easy for another Metus to come along and betray us," Ackar stated. "But does Mata Nui need bodyguards?" asked a weary Vastus. Ackar grunted. "Look at what happened before friends. He was almost killed. Think about it. Even with our powers we can't be everywhere. They even have vehicles." Objected Ackar. "Mmm. Ackar, Vastus, Gelu. Hehehe. My name is Saldu. I am a friend of Thoron and Faine," said Saldu. "Who are they," asked Ackar beckoning to the two figures standing behind Saldu. "Oh, the one in the Red is Sunlight and the other is Moonlight," replied Saldu. "NOW!" shouted Saldu. Without warning Sunlight sprang forward and threw a large mound of earth at Ackar. Ackar stopped it with a blast of Fire. "You're in over your head," growled Ackar. "Try me," replied Sunlight sending chain lightning at Ackar sending him sprawling into Vastus. "How did yo....." Ackar stopped. "I control Fire, Earth and Lightning while Moonlight controls Jungle, Water and Ice," Sunlight butted in. Ackar turned his head to see Gelu incased in frozen Vines. "Now where is Mata Nui," asked Moonlight savagely. Ackar looked at his weapon and sprang up firing fire at Sunlight. Sunlight immediately shot fire at Ackars attack. "My fire is more powerful then yours Glatorian," stated Sunlight. Fire sprang over Ackar's beam and smashed into him, Ackar hit a building. Sunlight made Earth form around Ackar binding him to the blood red sand. "Next time we will not spare you," snarled Sunlight as he, Moonlight and Saldu walked away. "Must.....tell........Nui..." Ackar's head dropped and he fell unconscious. Moonlight and Sunlight put their weapons together and a huge tornado ripped through Vulcauns leaving it in ruins. ---- "How far away is Vulcanus?" Asked Faine as they rushed through the Sand of Bara Magna. "Just over this ridge," Thoron gasped. The town was in ruins. Buildings were tossed over into the dunes and the walls were everywhere. Faine and Thoron rushed in on their vehicles and walked in where Raanu's quarters were. Faine's eyes met with Vastus's limp body and he ran over to him. "Vastus, Gelu, Ackar. Are you ok?" asked Faine. "What does it look like?," replied Ackar. "Ackar! Who did this to you?" asked Thoron. "There were three of them. Sunlight, Moonlight and a Agori named Saldu," reported Vastus. "Saldu!" shouted Faine. "A little help please," asked a faint voice Faine knew was Gelu. Faine's eyes scanned the room until he saw Gelu's body entangled in frozen Vines. Faine summoned his sword and cut Gelu free. "Moonlight and Sunlight control the Elements. More powerful then even the Elemental lords!" Ackar told Thoron and Faine in a grim voice. "Then we have a Job to do." Thoron finished. Chapter 4: A New threat Sunlight Scowled at his partner. Every since they had met this Agori Moonlight had been acting strange. He kept to himself and when Saldu was talking to him he replied like the controlled everything. Sunlight grinned. Well, at least we have a few Glatorian we can kill. He thought happily. If he were talking he would have burst out laughing. "Moonlight, where do you come from?" asked Saldu curiously. "Another realm named Vela Nui, far away from here. We were trained and slaughtered the inhabitance. Good fun, good fun....." replied Moonlight happily. Sunlight Scowled again. "Don't you remember brother you met you match. A Toa named Nikilia beat him in a duel," laughed Sunlight. "A Toa? asked Saldu in a worried tone. "A Toa is a self cautious hero who has power over an element, nothing for you to be worried about, they're extinct," reported Moonlight. "Yea," replied Sunlight in a foul manner. Saldu grunted and turned his head. He stared at a Giant tree. One of the few that were on Bara Magna. The three travellers never suspected that behind the tree, coming up a hill would be two Agori in destructive vehicles. ---- "Did we have to come all the way, for all we know they may have gone the other way," contemplated Thoron. "No, I sense them," said Faine in a tone he knew would agitate Thoron. "Well, better make this walking death scorpion a rolling death scorpion," Thoron grinned. "Stop, they are just up the hill," Faine stopped. He grinned. He reached into the back of his vehicle and put a Thornax on his hand. Thoron followed. They aimed and fired. A Blue glow emitted from the thornax that was spiraling through the air. It struck Moonlight in the side of the head but he didn't move from the impact. He turned his head and ran at Faine. A Blast of water flew from Moonlights hand as he charged but it was absorbed into Faines. Moonlight lunged with his shield but Faine dodge and blasted him with Moonlights water. Thoron on the other hand was having a hard time, no lets skip hard he was lying on the ground unconscious entangled in Earth. Faine's legs started to get incased in ice but Moonlight was stopped by Saldu. "Faine, you were once my friend, I will leave you but if our paths meet again pray that I will have mercy," With that Saldu walked away with two powerful beings at his side feeling invincible. How wrong could he be.... ---- "How did you come to acquire such powers?" asked Saldu intrigued. "Well Me and Moonlight used to be a part of a larger group. There was Me, Moonlight, Quarous, Lethous, Marduc and our leader Feartherous. We were a glorious team but I discovered a way to be almost invincible. Steal their powers. Moonlight joined me and we encountered a being named Crestla. She kew how to drain the power but when we tried it we killed them. I drained Marduc and Lethous. Moonlight drained Quarus and our leader Featherous," reported Sunlight. Moonlight took over, "With these newfound powers we went on destroying all of Vela Nui's inhabitance but there was one group we had trouble with. Each one controled two elements which gave us the first problem and the other was they were very strong. We managed to kill all of them except one who beat me. That Toa escaped us but is probably dead now," finished Moonlight. "Is that all?" joked Saldu. Chapter 5: Team Eternal "What do we do now. We will soon be under the control of those vile gangsters," complained Thoron. "True, but we would only be in big trouble if they combined forces with the Skrall and the Vorox, if not they will have heaps of us to fight," replied Faine optimistically. "Well, I doubt Saldu would take control of the Skrall now that Tuma is dead. Branar or someone in their tribe will probably take over," replied Thoron. "Mmm," Faine gasped. A huge tower the size of a 12 storey building. It was a tan colored and looked like it was made of sand. It was a fort big enough to hold millions of Bone Hunters. Outside were 5 hungry sentries charging at full speed to the two Agori. "Ready the cannon's," joked Thoron. Faine Scowled, "Wrong place, wrong time Thoron," Thoron chuckled to himself. He turned his Scopio XV-2 around and aimed at the ground around the Vorox. The Vorox were easily scared. They scuttled away but were intercepted by Faine;s force blasts. "Well, that's one way to deal with them, but why were the Voro protecting it," questioned Thoron. Before Faine could answer there was a big explosion and Sunlight followed by moonlight came out of the fort. "T'sk, T'sk. I warned you," said Saldu as he came up behind the two powerful beings. Flame lanced from Sunlight's hand smashing into Faine's vehicle. Faine got off just before it exploded. "Oh, I was going to enjoy seeing you remains decorate the evening sky," bellowed Saldu. "You're dreaming Saldu," commented Thoron, "You can't kill Faine' believe me, i've tried." A blast of ice flew at Faine but Faine just absorbed it. "You're going to have to do better then that...." retorted Faine. ---- Elsewhere on Vela Nui ---- Mmm, so they went to Bara magna. as the last Toa it is my sworn duty to stop them from harming others. Neton would have known what to do. But i have an idea, if I can get some of Crestla's DNA I can retrieve the other 4 members of team Eternal from Sunlight and Moolight. Thought Toa Nikilia. He made a small ball of lightning appear in his hand. I have to avenge them. My friends were slaughtered. Nikilia looked at the rocky ground. But now, to find Crestla. ---- Back on Bara Magna ---- "Ackar, how could you let those two Agori leave. You know they don't stand a chance!" shouted Gelu enraged. "I know it was wrong but their old friend was with them, they wanted revenge," replied Ackar calmly. "Thats not going to cut it. They will get killed," said Raanu. "Hey, don't you forget it was you who exiled Thoron for no reason," retorted Ackar angrily. "You three stop, we got false information. While we were repairing the Bone Hunters built a fortress the size of twelve Skopios." Finished Kiina. With that said there were four speechless figures standing in the still being rebuilt village of Vulcanus. Chapter 6: Lost Secrets Vela Nui Wow!, now that's what I call a fort. What is Crestla scared of???? Gukkos? Nikilia stared hard at the structure. How am I going to get in? Nikilia was puzzled. Not for the first time either. Ah yes, it's sand. Nikilia put both of his hand together and sent a powerful jet of water spiraling of at the wall. Nothing. He tried again but this time with electricity laced in it. Same result. Nikilia frowned. Of course. Nikilia ran and did a jump with a beam of lightning. There was a roof. Nikilia glided down but a jet of flame intercepted his course and sent him flying back down to the ground. Nikilia sighed. "Ah, Nikilia, you should have knocked," joked Crestla who had appeared out of no wear. "Crestla, I need your help. I have discovered Sunlight and Moonlight have travelled to Bara Magna, your homeland and they intend to destroy it," reported Nikilia. "And here I thought Toa were extinct, now where is your proof?" questioned Crestla. Summoning strength within him Nikilia made a spring that reflected a picture of what the members of Team Eternal were doing. Crestla gasped. "I will help, but how?" asked Crestla. "There is a band of Glatorian and Agori who are fighting of these two. I believe that if we split them we can beat them," suggested Nikilia. "Mmm, good point, and the only way you can do that is if you have part of me, correct," said Crestla in a sly tone. "You Betcha," laughed Nikilia. "Over my dead body!" shouted Crestla. "I will do what I have to do," said Nikilia readying his sword. "You will try!" shouted Crestla. A beam of Water leapt from Nikilia's hand and smashed into Crestla sending her into a wall. She scowled. A branch flew down and crushed Niilia onto the ground. "Do you want your people to de????" asked Nikilia throwing a bolt of electricity at Crestla 'Yes if you want to kill me," replied Crestla swatting the bolt away. "I don't want to kill you, I only need some of your essence," said Nikilia. Crestla stopped in her tracks. She started to glow and a orb came our of her. "Here, this will split them, but you need to be careful. Destroy them fast," asked Crestla. "Will do, by the way is there any way you can get to Bara Magna," asked Nikilia curiously. "On the far side of the island, there is a mystical spring. Use your powers and the answer will come to you," Crestla told Nikilia and vanished. Why does she have to make it so hard. Thought Nikilia as he started walking out into the sunset. ---- Bara Magna ---- "THORON!" screamed Faine as his friend was hit by a massive tidal wave. Faine ran and got Thoron out. "Come on, hit us with all you got Moonlight!" Shouted Thoron. "What?" said Faine in a quite tone. "Don't worry, I have a plan," he grinned. "That's what I'm afraid of," joked Faine. Chapter 7: The Last Sunset A giant wave went over Saldu, Moonlight and Sunlight, whom were protected by a Giant Air bubble. When it was about 1 foot away a white ball of energy appeared in Faine's hand. It was ice. It laced from Faine's hand turning the once water into solid ice. The three were stuck. Faine and Thoron jumped into Thoron's Skopio XV-2 and started back to Vulcanus. ---- Vela Nui ---- The waters of Vela Nui were sending a emerald glow into the gloomy sunset. Nikilia knew this would probably be his last night on Vela Nui. 6 of them, one of me, what could go wrong. "I miss you Neton, Tanua, Artis........." tears appeared in Nikilia's eyes. Summoning all of the energy inside of him he lifted himself into the air and lifted the sea to wash everything on Bara magna, except the spring. Now there is no blood, not remain's of the old island and maybe other will inhabit it some day. Nikilia looked into the Spring and knew what he had to do. A ball of water appeared out of no where and touched the top of the spring. Sand flew like a sand storm and Nikilia was blown back a few steps. A portal appeared in front of Nikilia. "Good bye Vela Nui," he said! He took the fateful step that would change the course of history for everything and for the Last of the Toa! ---- '''Bara Mana' ---- "Great job Moonlight now were stuck," commented Saldu. "You call this stuck, you should have seen me in....." Moonlight was interrupted by Sunlight who had just blasted a hole in the top of the sphere. "Come on, Moonlight come on," Sunlight jumped followed by Moonlight. "Hey guys, get me out!" shouted Saldu. A vine wrapped around Saldu and bought him up to the top of the ice. "Where did they go?" asked Saldu. Moonlight closed him eyes. Sunlight scowled at him. "They went to the village we trashed," Moonlight predicted. "Why would they go there?" asked Saldu. A Blue lightning bolt flew into the sky and Moonlight looked up. "The last Toa is here," said Moonlight mystically. ---- "Who are you???" asked Thoron. Nikilia's eyes snapped open sand he saw where he was. He was on top of a giant Scorpion machine. "My name is Toa Nikilia," reported Nikilia. "What's a Toa?" asked Faine. "Well......" Chapter 8: The last of the Toa "Faine, Thoron are you ok?" asked Mata Nui. "We're fine. Mata Nui, there is some one we need you to meet," said Faine. "Ok, who?"asked Mata Nui anxiously. "He calls himself Toa Nikilia," said Thoron. Nikilia stepped out of the veil of shadow and revealed himself to Mata Nui. "A Toa!" shouted Mata Nui excitedly. "Yes, I am the Last Toa. My friends, brothers were killed and our Unity was shattered. I came here to find two beings named Sunlight and Moonlight," replied Nikilia. "The Last Toa. We are in the ruins of Vulcanus, the village of Fire. Sunlight and Moonlight did this," Mata Nui told Nikilia. Nikilia gasped, "I was hoping I was not to late. I have a way to split them." "Split them?????" said Mata Nui confused. "Yes, they are hybrids of their former friends, team mates. That's why they wield three powers and are invincible," Nikilia told Mata Nui. "How will you do that?" asked Kiina who had just entered the room. "Kiina!" said Ackar angrily. "What, we need to know, this is our plat hope," replied Kiina. Nikilia flashed every color and an orb of pure energy came out of him, "The person who connected them can split them as well. If this orb hits them we can split them." "But how will we get that close?" asked Ackar. "Oh great now you're interrupting," said Kiina angrily. Ackar ignored her, "Well how?" "I have an Idea," said Mata Nui grinning. ---- "Sunlight, Moonlight, over here!" Shouted Ackar. There were Six of them. Nikilia, Kiina, Ackar, Mata Nui, Thoron and Faine. Sunlight and Moonlight turned their heads and looked at the group of rebels. "Ahh yes, the weaklings," Moonlight grinned. Sunlight scowled at him. "NOW!" Shouted Nikilia. Blasts of energy flew out of four of the rebles. Moonlight and Sunlight's armor touched. Nikilia fired. BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 9: Fade Away Smoke rose from the ground. There were 6 beings. "MOONLIGHT!" Shouted Featherous, "HOW COUD YOU!" "Featherous calm down, where are we?" asked the Eternal of Water. "Bara Magna," Said Sunlight. "We weren't trying to absorb you. We needed your power to destroy the Toa," Shouted Moonlight. "And how well did you do???" asked Lethous, the Eternal of Rock. "That Toa is the last," Moonlight replied pointing at Nikilia. "I think we can work together," said Quarous, the Eternal of Electricity. The team put their hands together and a purple light appeared. They were a team! Nikilia made the first move shooting a blast of water laced with electricity at Quarous who just swatted it away. "Everyone, at once!" Shouted Fetherous. All six combined their power an sent a devastating blast flying in Nikilia's general direction. Nikilia was knocked out. "Now, we shall kill the last Toa!" shouted Lethous. "Not if we can help it," said kiina and Ackar. "Soo be it," replied Moonlight. A armor tearing blast smashed the two Glatorian sprawling into Thoron and Mata Nui. Fine was the last one standing. Fear enveloped the agori but he knew that he alone had the power to save his friends. "Ok, this is just sad," said Fetherous. "Don't underestimate this Agori he beat us in a fair fight," said Sunlight. "Ok, lets destroy the little wamp rat," said Fetherous. They combine their power and sent the purple beam at Faine. He put his hands together and started to absorb the energy. He had a searing pain in his arms but he kept going. He was glowing, Purple. "What is happening?" asked Marduc. "You don't want to know," said Saldu and they all gulped. Faine was dieing, the pain was to great he had to release. The energy flowed from his palms and jetted towards his enemies. "AHHHHH!" Screamed Faine as the last of the energy poured out of him. Team Eternal (and Saldu) went flying into the air and Faine was sure they were dead, mistaken he was. He dropped to his knees and his head hit the ground with a THUD! ---- Lost Secrets were discovered but their loyalties will be tested and new challenges await them. Characters * Faine - My Agori MOC * Thoron - My Friend Agori MOC * Saldu 1 * Galtrix - The former Skopio XV-2 driver * Some Skrall * Tuma * Ackar * Gelu * Vastus * Sunlight * Moonlight * Toa Nikilia * Quarous * Lethous * Marduc * Featherous * Crestla * Neton - (Mentioned) * Kiina Rating What would you rate this story? Excellent! Good! OK! Poor! Rubbish! ---- Category:Kingdonfin's Pages Category:Stories